Black Substance Of Doom
by Lt.Cmmdr. XFileUSS Enter
Summary: Agent Federico recieves a tip about a terrorist group threatening to release a 'black substance of doom.' Eventually finds out that the substance is X-Files related,and that the terrorists are the Alaska Field office. *FINISHED* Please Review!!!!
1. Black Substance Of Doom

Disclaimer: I own Nahhhhthing.  
May 1, 2003. Whitehorse, Alaska. 9:00 P.M.  
  
A woman ran through the shadows, past vans, and finally stopped behind a train car. Dressed in complete black, she looked nervous. And cold. Very cold. Her long hair would have formed into icicles had it been raining. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.  
  
"Garaguso."  
  
"Garaguso?" She shot around a suspicious glance. "It's me."  
  
The man sounded concerned. "Where the heck are you?"  
  
"Whitehorse, Alaska."  
  
"Alaska!?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you get my note?" It was her turn to sound concerned.  
  
"NO."  
  
She heaved a worried sigh, still looking around, making sure she was alone.  
  
"Gosh. I left a note with Assistant Director Skinner? He said.....He said he'd give you the note when you got in!"  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"Darn. Listen, I got some new information. You won't believe it. That terrorist group? Threatening to release a black-substance of doom? I know what it is. And I know who they are and where they are now."  
  
"Whitehorse, Alaska?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is this substance?"  
  
"I'm not gonna say incase I'm not over a secure line. But I need back up. Heavens. How soon can you get down here?"  
  
"The first flight out."  
  
"Hurry. Anyone out here is in endanger, especially alone. And they've taken hostages. 20."  
  
"Stay put, and lay low. I'll be up there as soon as I can. Be careful. You can always turn to the field office for help."  
  
Federico turned, a nervous look glazing her eyes.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The terrorists.....?.....They ARE the field office."  
  
One Week Earlier......  
  
Federico sat in her office, holding a freshly sharpened pencil. She looked at it, and hesitated, then she flung it up into the ceiling, and dodged it narrowly as it came crashing back down.  
  
"OOooo," Mulder exclaimed, "That was close, real close. Too much force, though, keep trying."  
  
Another one flew. Crashed down before getting halfway to the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, that was bad." Mulder shunned.  
  
"Hey, I don't get the type of time to lie around and throw pencils at my office ceiling. Apparently, I have something called work?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
Federico flung the pencils, eyes-closed, desperate.  
  
"Hey-hey! Looks like we have a winner!"  
  
Federico opened her eyes and laughed sheepishly. "Hey, Garaguso."  
  
Scully stepped in behind him. "Mulder corrupting you? Defacing FBI property again?"  
  
"Oh, Scully. Its completely different." Mulder stated, in a whiny-tone. "This isn't defacing. This is art." He flung up on last pencil, forming the letters, "FBI."  
  
"Oh, boy." Scully sighed, then continued. "You guys ready to leave?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I left my coat downstairs."  
  
"I'll come with you, Mulder." Scully offered.  
  
Garaguso shuffled over to his desk and turned off the computer. Federico was putting a last few files in order.  
  
"Oh. Garaguso? Remember a while back, that substance-of-doom thing?"  
  
"Yeah. We never got much of a lead and had to quite it, we presumed it a false tip."  
  
"Yeah, that one. I got some information, I think its credible."  
  
"Who from?"  
  
"Anonymous source. But apparently, Mulder's received good tips from this pseudonym before."  
  
"Let's have a look."  
  
Garaguso reviewed the file.  
  
"Well, its worth checking into. At least this guy uses spell check, I mean, that's a good sign."  
  
Federico smiled, putting the file aside.  
  
"We're ready," Mulder called from the hallway. The four were going out for a Friday-night drink at a local club. They'd invited Skinner, but he claimed to have paperwork. Mulder speculated he was just intimidated by his awesome intelligence. Scully told him to keep telling himself that. To everyone's fear, he took her up on it.  
  
Out at the club, Mulder pulled the other 3 reluctant agents to the dance- floor. Eventually, Federico got a little too wrapped up in their own little worlds. Scully and Garaguso kinda skulked off, pretending they didn't know them.  
  
April 26, 2003 FBI Headquarters 12:00 P.M.  
  
Federico wandered into Mulder and Scully's office around noon, a sorrowful look upon her face.  
  
"Bad day?" Mulder never even looked up.  
  
"You could say that," she responded, cracking her neck.  
  
"Whatchya' working on?"  
  
"Black Substance Of Doom."  
  
"I told you to lay off those cigarettes, Federico."  
  
She laughed, and flipped through Scully's wildlife-calendar. Thanks to Federico, Scully was now officially a member of Save the Wildlife Foundation.....and Green peace......And World Wildlife Foundation....and.....  
  
"What ARE you working on?" Scully inquired, putting aside her autopsy report.  
  
"Black Substance of Doom," she repeated. "That's what this terrorist is calling it, saying they're gonna take over the world with it."  
  
"Any theories?"  
  
"Major sleep deprivation or serious jetlag. I wish I was enthralled in the case, but we've got a bunch of mismatched leads, I mean, we don't even know where these guys are!"  
  
"Well, keep on trying. Have faith," Mulder muttered, still never turning his attention from his computer.  
  
"Really, I WANT to believe," she eyed the poster behind him subconsciously, "But I can't. You try taking the black substance of doom seriously!"  
  
Silence. Scully frowned, trying to think of something to help, Mulder continued to stare at the monitor.  
  
"What are you looking at anyway?" Federico asked, her Sicilian temper becoming aggravated.  
  
She leaned over his shoulder to see as he responded, still muttering nonchalantly, "Some Serious Free Cell."  
  
Scully and Federico reached over to slap him at the same time.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Federico cracked her back again walking up the stairs to her apartment. The keys jingled in her door, and she flopped down on the couch. Darn the 22% body-fat requirements. She wanted Entimen's.  
  
She flipped around some stations on TV. Fox News channel.  
  
"Spiff." Apparently the news had gotten hold of what was supposed to be Garaguso and Federico's private case.  
  
"Garaguso."  
  
"Hey. Have you turned on the news?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Fox News. Now."  
  
Garaguso flipped the stations. "Ohhhhhh-----"  
  
"Let's keep this censored."  
  
"How'd the media.....?"  
  
"I wish I knew. You haven't been talkin' to Kerch again, 'ave ya'?"  
  
"I wouldn't touch the man with a ten-foot pole."  
  
"Well that's reassuring. Watch out, he could fire you due to some 'serious allegations' and being 'way outta line' for saying that."  
  
"How'd he know?"  
  
"Wire taped."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well, how do we tone this down?"  
  
"I don't know, Garaguso, but let's quiet the media before this is mentioned in Bush's next State of the Union Address."  
  
Click.  
  
Federico and Garaguso had picked up the nasty habit of just hanging up. Darn Mulder. Scully was right. Poor Federico was being corrupted. 


	2. Missing Files

Disclaimer:I do not own this stuff. Mumph.  
  
She opened her office door and switched on the lights.  
  
"WHAT THE!?"  
  
Garaguso, who had been comming in behind her, leaned over to view the scence.  
  
"Oooohhhhhh-----"  
  
"Garaguso!" She held up a hand to hush him.  
  
They're office had been turned upside-down. Papers were askew, waste-paper- baskets turned topsy-turvy. It was obvious. Someone was looking for something.  
  
"I hate the media." Garaguso moaned, approaching a filing cabinet, virtually empty, its contents being....well.....heck knows where! For all he knew if could have wafter under his desk.  
  
Federico moaned, twirling in her chair. It was abnormally low.  
  
"Garauso? How tall are you?"  
  
" 6'6. Why?"  
  
"How tall would you have to be to lower a chair this much?"  
  
Garaguso sat down in Federico's chair. "SHorter than me."  
  
"THan me, actually." Mulder entered the office. HE'd never actually fully recovered from his grammar kick. "What happened here?"  
  
"Wild party." Federico sighed.  
  
"And why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"Don't feel bad, we weren't either."  
  
"Ay, what's this?" Garaguso fingered a lock on Federico's desk.  
  
"What?" Mulder and Federico asked simultaneously, looking at draw.  
  
"Someone's been in here." Garaguso jiggled the draw, and it promptly fell apart.  
  
"Oohhhh, you a dead-man Garaguso. My Italian temper can only take so much."  
  
"You wanna take this outside?"  
  
"No blood on the paper-work, please!" Mulder waved to the floor.  
  
"S'ppose we should alert Skinner?"  
  
"Alert Skinner of what?" Skinner frowned in the doorway. "Do you have an answer for this...this...."  
  
Mulder, stood up promptly. "Well, you see, sir, It's like this. Some little agent hosted a wild party here last night without these to fine agent's knolwdge, and, oh----"  
  
Federico cut him off. "We had an intruder."  
  
"Hence, why they weren't invited to the party."  
  
Federico jabbed Mulder in the ribs. "OOhh."  
  
"Anything missing?"  
  
"Too soon to tell." Garaguso frowned.  
  
"If you need help with the rescue efforts," Mulder offered after SKinner left, "I'm not here." He walked off.  
  
"I love you too, Spooky." Federico began scooping up papers.  
  
"No."  
  
"What, Garaguso?"  
  
"That file? On the substance? It ain't here."  
  
Federico straigtened up. "Explains the news last night."  
  
"Yeah. But who got in?"  
  
"Some rat."  
  
Garagusp and Federico exchanged glances.  
  
"Ohhh, darn."  
  
2 Hours later  
  
Federico walked into the crime lab, and approached Danny's office. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Ay, Danny?"  
  
He looked up from some paper work.  
  
"Agent Federico!" He jumped up and greeted her.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"I took prints as you asked me to......I ran them against the database." He looked a little confused.  
  
"And you found out that it's a former FBI agent?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Noooooo.....But, It doesn't match anything....At all....Anywhere."  
  
Federico thought a moment.  
  
"Do you have any records on Agent Alex Krycek?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Those wouldn't be kept here."  
  
"Yes, but I was hoping....ummm, maybe from a, uh, criminal perspective?"  
  
He stared.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
Federico sighed.  
  
"Thanks, anyway, Danny."  
  
She walked down the bright hallway and ran down the steps to Mulder and Scully's office. She knocked and entered.  
  
"Hey, y'all."  
  
Hi," Mulder vaguely smiled. "How'd the rescue efforts go?"  
  
"Fine. Except we have someone missing in action."  
  
"Garaguso?"  
  
Scully looked up, a smirk on her face. "Missing in action?"  
  
"That substance of doom thing was splashed across the news last night. When we cleaned up our office this morning, Garaguso found that that case file was missing."  
  
"Dear. Did you notify----"  
  
"Skinner reviewed the damage. I still have to go through my computer, ensure nothing was hacked into, but I was wondering if you would have Krycek's prints anywhere?"  
  
"You suspect him?"  
  
"Actually.....Yeah. I mean, its not that easy to get into the headquarters and pick a lock. And I'm under the impression he black mails Skinner. That said....." She shrugged. "I don't know, I just want to cover all bases?"  
  
Mulder frowned.  
  
"I can't think of where I'd have kept a set of his prints.....But maybe somewhere in Skinner's office?"  
  
"Well. Thanks, I'll give it a shot." She turned to leave.  
  
"Ay! Any idea of WHY anyone would want that case?"  
  
Federico shook her head.  
  
"I wish I did. Maybe there's something to it that we're not seeing?" She shrugged. "Well. See y'all later." She walked out promptly and dashed for Skinner's office.  
  
She was quite relieved to see that not only was Kimberly not at her desk, but that A.D. Skinner wasn't in his office. She would have felt awkward outright demanding Krycek's prints cause she knew he was being blackmailed.  
  
In any event, she sighed, and cautionsly opened a draw with files and reports from Special Agents under his jurisdiction. She peered through many sample folders, and pulled out former Agent Alex Krycek's. Nervously, she pocketed it, and left a note saying she "borrowed" a folder. She hoped she'd be back before Skinner was, and thus he'd never know.  
  
She ran back to Danny's office, and knocked quietly again.  
  
"Back so soon, Agent?"  
  
"Yeah. Ay, Danny? I got a hunch.....Ehm....Here." She threw him the manilla profile-folder and took a seat at the other side of his desk. "I think that that person's prints should match the one's from my office."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"What makes us have any hunches? Just a feeling."  
  
He smiled and promptly added the prints to the database, running a scan to see if they matched.  
  
"THey do! Who's are these?"  
  
"Former FBI Agent Alex Krycek's."  
  
His eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"What would he be doing in your office?"  
  
"I'd like to find that out myself. Thanks, Danny." She picked up the folder and smiled. "We never had this conversation." She smiled and walked out.  
  
She poked her head back in Skinner's office. Not in yet. Good. She slipped the folder back into place, and removed her hasty note from earlier. Then she more or less skipped back to her office. She called out to Garaguso 20 paces off.  
  
"Garaguso!"  
  
He poked his head out the doorway.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"I got the person who was in our office." She panted. It wasn't easy running 6 flights of stairs, high-speed first-thing in the morning.  
  
"Who?" He hastily looked at the print-out in her hand.  
  
She closed the office door. "Krycek."  
  
He sat down with a sigh. He himself was proud to say he'd never had any dealing with the man, but from what he understood, this wasn't a good thing.  
  
"What could he want with this?"  
  
"I don't know. BUt if he did take it, I bet you my next pay checl that it was to cover up something a wee-bit larger than we anticpated."  
  
"You mean that it should be turned over the the X-Files division?"  
  
"More or less. We can tackle it, but I think it will have some dark underbelly to it."  
  
"Most crimes do."  
  
"Shut-up and just let me sound smart."  
  
Garaguso rolled his eyes and tossed a pencil up into the cieling. Missed by a mile.  
  
"Oh, Garaguso, you're doing it all wrong."  
  
She threw one up, it immediatly sticking.  
  
"Since when'd you become the expert?"  
  
"Since last night when I couldn't sleep." She smiled, then sighed and sank into her chair.  
  
"So. Krycek took the files. Why?"  
  
"Maybe if we could learn more about these terrorists, we could have a better idea of its relevance to the syndicate?" She asked it as a question, though she didn't expect-or want- an answer. She turned on her computer to see if any of her files were missing.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!"  
  
She frowned and opened her mail thing.  
  
"Unkown sender. Dare I?"  
  
Garaguso approached her desk. "I don't know. Let me open it, it may be inappropriate content."  
  
Federico slapped him and opened it up.  
  
"How the heck did they get my adress?"  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Garaguso called from the filing cabinet he was rummaging through.  
  
Federico looked a little bewildered.  
  
"That---those substance people! They contacted me. They heard on the news about an investigation. 'If anyone else gets hold of these files we're in bad shape.' "  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Darn KRYCEK!" She sat at her computer just starng for a while. This wasn't her day.  
  
"You gonna respond?"  
  
"To the terrorists?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Federico frowned.  
  
"I don't want to give them the satisfaction."  
  
Garaguso sighed.  
  
"How're we gonna proceed?"  
  
"The guy who contacted us........." She paused. "Idea!"  
  
"That's a first." He muttered.  
  
"I gotta run. Again. I'm telling you! This is my excersise for the week!"  
  
"Where ya' goin'?"  
  
"X-Files!"  
  
"Why don't you ring them up?"  
  
"Because that'd be intelligent." Garaguso threw her the phone.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Hi. It's Federico."  
  
"Hey. Weren't you just here?"  
  
"Yeah. That contact of yours....how do you contact HIM?"  
  
Mulder hesitated. 


	3. A Contact

DiclaimeR: Absolutely nothing is mine, except, that which is mine.  
  
6:00 P.M.  
  
Federico sat on her couch. She eyed the X she'd taped to the window. Frankly, she didn't know what to expect. Presently, a knock was heard at her door. She grabbed her gun and looked out. She hesitated, then opened the door.  
  
The man stepped in, and Federico closed the door.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Agent Federico, unless you get to the root of this problem, lives could be lost."  
  
She stared.  
  
"Sir, I don't know what I'm looking for. Why did Krycek take the files?"  
  
"I can't tell you that information. I don't give answers, just questions."  
  
"What is no?"  
  
Mr. X glared at her.  
  
"What's the point of a contact if when you contact him he gives asnwers your question with a question?"  
  
Mr. X glanced about.  
  
"There are some that would have you drop this case. They are under the syndicate's surveillance.----"  
  
"How'd the group get my adress?"  
  
"If Krycek took the files and then you recieve the letter, who gave it to them?"  
  
"Krycek."  
  
"It is dangerous that we're meeting." He made for the door, but Federico cut in front of him.  
  
"HEY. Hold there. I still have some question that I don't want answered," she paused. "Should I contact them? I mean. My partner and I are at a loss, if you can help us----"  
  
"I can't stay here. I could have been followed," he looked around. "Georgetown, Grey Street, 10:00 tonight. There'll be a man on the corner. Ask if he has the time. He's going to immediatly walk into a diner. Follow him and sit down. HE'll give you information."  
  
Mr. X brushed past Federico rudely and went out the door.  
  
Federico returned to her apartment at 2 that morning, frustrated and cold. The supposed contact never showed.  
  
She checked her answering machine.  
  
"Agent Federico," the black man's voice sounded even more terrifying over the answering machine. "Your contact was intercepted. Meet me at Quantico's hangers. Tomorrow at dawn, and come alone."  
  
She sat at her computer and signed online. She IMed Garaguso, telling him about what happened. Another IM popped up on her screen.  
  
Loi:Get off this case.  
  
Federico frowned.  
  
Arcobaleno:Who is this?  
  
Loi:Get off this case.  
  
Arcobaleno:You contacted me earlier, didn't you?  
  
Arcobaleno:Hey, whoever you are, I don't want you contacting me again.  
  
Loi:Get off this case.  
  
Arcobaleno:It doesn't concern you.  
  
Loi:Get off this case or things aren't looking up for you or your Garaguso.  
  
Arcobaleno:Where are you getting this information?  
  
Loi:Remove yorself from this case. Now.  
  
Arcobaleno:I don't know who you are.  
  
A screen came up telling her that Loi was no longer online. She Sent Garaguso the conversatation that had just transpired, and he told her he got the same messages. 


	4. Onwards, Off To Alaska!

Disclaimer:This isn't mine either. I mean, it is, just not the XF characters that belong to 1013 and whatnot.  
Quantico Hangers 5:00 A.M.  
  
"You were contacted last night online."  
  
"That's right. He was a terrorist wasn't he?"  
  
"He knows where you are. His connections put you, your partner, Mulder And Scully in a degreee of danger."  
  
"Are you telling me to drop it, too?"  
  
"No. Rather, you must stop them."  
  
"I have no means of finding out who they are."  
  
"If this pattern continues, they'll contact you again tonight. Be ready to track them."  
  
"But if----"  
  
"Tell no one you've met me. Do I have your word?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mr. X brushed passed her again.  
  
Scully approached Federico early that afternoon.  
  
"So? Anything?"  
  
"Mr. X wants me to track the terrorists email tonight. Apparently, they're going to contact me again."  
  
Scully glanced around.  
  
"Not much of a talker, that guy, is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Mr. X, the contact."  
  
Scully laughed.  
  
"A regular riot, that Mr. X."  
  
10:00 P.M.  
  
"Keep him talking, Federico." Langly called across the room.  
  
It was late, and Federico, Garaguso, Mulder and Scully were at the Lone Gunmen's.  
  
Acrobaleno:What is this substance you threaten?  
  
Loi:It will take over man.  
  
Acrobaleno:Why are you doing this?  
  
Loi:There is a cause of which you could never understand. It must be carried out, it is for all our good.  
  
Acrobaleno:How will it benefit us?  
  
Loi:You would not understand.  
  
Acrobaleno:Try me.  
  
"How's it going?" Garaguso hovered overt Langly's shoulder.  
  
"This guy is good in scrambling his signal. I'm having trouble locking on to it."  
  
Loi: You would not understand.  
  
Acrobaleno:Maybe I would.  
  
"Guys, this guy isn't cooperating. I don't know if I can keep this guy on much longer."  
  
"You're gonna have to, Federico."  
  
Loi:It will dominate us. This substance is superior.  
  
Acrobaleno:A substance being superior? What is it? An animal? A parasite?  
  
Loi:I've released too much information to a non-believer. GET OFF THIS CASE.  
  
"He's going fast, Langly!" Mulder called inbetween sunflower seed crunched.  
  
"I'm working! I'm working!"  
  
Acrobaleno:Please! I want to believe!  
  
"Oh, that was original."  
  
"Shut-up, Frohike."  
  
Acrobaleno:Loi? Loi?  
  
"He's not responding." Scully called.  
  
"Langly, what's taking you so long?"  
  
"Byers, this stuff doesn't just hit you in the face."  
  
"I'd like to hit you in the face." Mulder threw a sunflower seed at him.  
  
Acrobaleno:Loi? You can trust me.  
  
Loi is no longer currently signed on.  
  
"DARN IT!" Langly hit the computer.  
  
"Did we get anything?" Federico spun in her chair.  
  
"Not much. I have part of his signal. I might be able to retrieve the rest. Maybe."  
  
"And that will give you this guy's location?" Scully asked.  
  
"We hope," Byers responded, "Though there's no gaurantee, as these guys usually use different signals each time."  
  
"When will you have the results?" Garaguso frowned.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Hopefully." Frohike frowned.  
  
At 12 that night an X was taped to Federico's window, and a light shown on it. She waited for a few hours, then eventually fell asleep on her sofa.  
  
She awoke with a terrible start at 5:00 that morning.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Mr. X brushed past her again.  
  
"You shouldn't contact me so often. It puts us all in danger."  
  
"We may have a lock on their signal. If we can piece the rest of it together, we may be able to track them."  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"You wouldn't expect them to work so closely with ag-------"  
  
Someone outside stumbled, causing a racket, and putting Mr. X on his gaurd.  
  
"They are highly dangerous. You won't be able to take them out."  
  
"Then why am I on this case?"  
  
A crash was heard in the hallway again, and Mr. X made for the door. He was stopped by Federico.  
  
"Ay!" She put her hand on his shoulder, her New York accent sounding strange in the quiet. "I've had just about enough of your cryptic-message garbage! I think I've put up with it darn well. I'm not Mulder, I'm not Scully, and I don't have the patience of a saint. And I want answers. Not questions. Answers."  
  
"You think that this game is all cut and dry. It isn't. You expect what you would normally get. Your not dealing with average terrorists. Your not. Your not dealing with terrorists."  
  
"How do you define domestic terrorism?"  
  
"Using tactics of this world." He walked out, leaving Federico to mull in her own annoyance. Her anger soon turned to understanding, and she sped over to the headquarters.  
  
"Lone Gunmen Office. Please leave a message."  
  
Federico rolled her eyes and adjusted her cell phone as she drove.  
  
"Hey. It's Federico, Pick up, now."  
  
"Federico? It's Byers?"  
  
"Hey, Merry Christmas. What'd you find?"  
  
"We didn't expect to hear from you yet."  
  
"What'd you find?"  
  
"Alaska. The message came from Whitehorse, Alaska."  
  
"Thanks. Listen, I have to stop at my office. I need you to book a flight to Whitehorse for me."  
  
"You know what this is?"  
  
"I have a hunch. Give me a call when the reservations are made."  
  
The traffic that seemed to stretch on forever. The lights never changed.  
  
"AY!!!! WATCH IT YOU MORON!"  
  
Ah, yes. You could take the girl outta New York, but you couldn't take the New York outta the girl.  
  
She was tempted to surpass the speeding limits, but she withheld. As soon as the light turned green she flew. The blue sky over head streaked passed her. She was acting on impulse, something she didn't like to do, but if Mr. X was right, she needed to uproot these guys fast.  
  
She drove into the parking lot----what she learned to be a very dangerous place, indeed!----and jumped out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She waited as patiently as her impulses could allow on line to check in. She tore down the hallways as soon as she was passed security, didn't wait for the elevator, and flew up the stairs to her office.  
  
"Come on. Come on." She booted up the computer. It was fast, but not fast enough for her liking that day.  
  
FILE DONE!  
  
She closed up the application and reviewed her field notes. Whitehorse, Alaska.....There was a field office in Whitehorse, Alaska....  
  
She paused, reviewing the notes at her computer. Her mind raced until she made a connection.  
  
It was only 6:00. Garaguso wouldn't be in for sometime yet. She had to leave now. Her cell phone rang, and she answered it while scribbling a hasty note to Garaguso.  
  
"Federico."  
  
"Hi. This is Frohike."  
  
"Hey ya'." Garaguso-  
  
"We've got your flight booked."  
  
"Terriffic." I think I know what's going on. It's the feild office. "What flight is it?"  
  
"It leaves at 8:00 sharp. Flight number 2244."  
  
"Atleast that's easy to reemember." There's an E.B.E. controlling them. Loi is an anogram.  
  
"Yeah. Federico, what are you planning on anyway?"  
  
"I have a hunch as to what this biological terror is. And believe me, its biological." I'm going to Whitehorse, Alaska. My travel agents are Langly, Byers And Frohike. Call them. They should be able to hook you up quick.  
  
"Oh, that's helpfull."  
  
"Sorry, you know, I'm not really sure if anyone's tappin' into this. The FBI hides stuff, too, you know." Come up when you can. Garaguso, please be carefull. Our contact has warned me that this isn't something we may come out alive of very easily.  
  
"Understood, of course. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. A tylenol." Take care. -Federico.  
  
"Anything I can actually get to you?"  
  
"No, thanks, Frohike. You've guys have been a reall help. I'll call you. If you see Garaguso, tell him."  
  
She pulled off the note and thought about leaving it on his desk, but then she remembered the whole breaking into her office business. She decided to leave it with Skinner, he'd probably be the first person to see Garaguso.  
  
"Of course, Agent. I'll give it to him. Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't say, sir. I'm sorry, I must go now."  
  
"Agent----"  
  
"Sorrry, Sir!!!!" She called, running out the door.  
  
She ran down the steps two at a time and nearly killeds Mulder and Scully who were just entering the building.  
  
"Woah, there! Where are you going?" Mulder looked bewildred, something you didn't see very often.  
  
"I think I know what's going on. Black oil!" She called spinning around them, and dashing down the stairs.  
  
"Woah! WHAT!?"  
  
"Can't talk now, Mulder! I gotta flight to catch to Alaska!" 


	5. A Helper, Jessica Sono

The flight there was uneventful. Aside from her vomiting twice (darn motion sickness!!!!) she was relatively calm. She documented what she knew in her laptop, which she would be leaving with a contact she'd arranged to meet through Mr. X. For once, he had cooperated.  
  
She inched along the train cars. It was utterly freezing, and not a pleasant way to first see Alaska up close and in person.  
  
She was near the field office, though you would never recognize it. Never, as it was completely guarded off, not to mention the middle of nowhere.  
  
She dialed Garaguso. She hoped he was in.  
  
2:00 P.M.  
  
Garaguso was worried. Where was Federico?  
  
His cell phone rang. He snatched it up.  
  
"Garaguso."  
  
"Garaguso?" She shot around a suspicious glance. "It's me."  
  
Garaguso sounded concerned. "Where the heck are you?"  
  
"Whitehorse, Alaska."  
  
"Alaska!?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you get my note?" It was her turn to sound concerned.  
  
"NO."  
  
She heaved a worried sigh, still looking around, making sure she was alone.  
  
"Gosh. I left a note with Assistant Director Skinner? He said.....He said he'd give you the note when you got in!"  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"Darn. Listen, I got some new information. You won't believe it. That terrorist group? Threatening to release a black-substance of doom? I know what it is. And I know who they are and where they are now."  
  
"Whitehorse, Alaska?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is this substance?"  
  
"I'm not gonna say incase I'm not over a secure line. But I need back up. Heavens. How soon can you get down here?"  
  
"The first flight out."  
  
"Hurry. Anyone out here is endanger, especially alone. And they've taken hostages. 20."  
  
"Stay put, and lay low. I'll be up there as soon as I can. Be careful. You can always turn to the field office for help."  
  
Federico turned, a nervous look glazing her eyes.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The terrorists.....?.....They ARE the field office."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about!?"  
  
"Garaguso, they're inhabited by Loi."  
  
"Loi? That's what that guy's screen name was."  
  
"It's an anagram, Garaguso. I've got to go, someone's coming."  
  
"Feder--.CLICK.----Darn it."  
  
Federico composed herself as she found herself surrounded by several agents. Black film smoked their eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hi!" She smiled cheerily.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Whitehorse, Alaska?" She laid on her NY accent. She suddenly found herself at gunpoint.  
  
The first thing they teach you at the academy at Quantico is to not show your fear. Criminals feed off of that. Unfortunately, her emotions were shining through. Loud and clear.  
  
"Hey! I don't know what you think you're doing!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!"  
  
She pretended to be taken aback.  
  
The man pulled out her badge. Stupid.  
  
"Jacinta Federico?"  
  
She pretended to be confused.  
  
"You're Jacinta Federico?"  
  
They pulled out her gun.  
  
"Look," She sighed. "I'm just here to find out what you want."  
  
A shot rang out from the building.  
  
"I just want to make sure nobody else gets hurt. Let me help the hostages. I know you have some."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Heck, I have a contact. Not to mention the media."  
  
The men searched her again, as she suppressed her impulsive Sicilian temper. Mulder had rubbed off his habit of keeping a spare knife in his socks, and the field agents quickly confiscated it.  
  
"Satisfied?" She jerked loose of the man's grip, and prepared to walk off.  
  
"Don't move or I shoot."  
  
"I'm going to the field office, Agent----" she read his ID tag ---- "Yonto. I just want to see the hostages. Shoot if you want. Heck, it'll only make you look really suspicious when my partner discovers I ain't there."  
  
She proceeded to walk to the field office. What was she to do?  
  
She opened the door and surveilled the scene. Twenty people were sitting on the floor. They all looked aghast and somewhat petrified when Federico entered. She was about to tell them that she was an FBI agent, but then realized that considering what was going on, that wasn't going to comfort them much. She sighed. Decided a different approach would be the best.  
  
"Don't worry. I was sent help."  
  
A man eyed her.  
  
"Then why do they have a gun to your head?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder. The man had followed her in.  
  
"I was caught trying to get to you."  
  
The agent nudged her and told her to sit down. Immediately her hands were bound and she was pushed in a corner next to 2 girls.  
  
She gave them a rather weak, but reassuring smile. The agents running the office soon busied themselves with work. Whatever work that was. The girl, probably about 22, turned to her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Special Agent Jacinta Federico." She sighed.  
  
The woman eyed her for a good two minutes, then smiled.  
  
"I'm Jessica Sono. This is my friend Rebecca Casolla."  
  
Federico gave a short, dry laugh.  
  
"Wow. I expected a great deal of resistance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, look it. You're being held captive by agents, and her I stroll in claiming to help you!"  
  
Jessica leaned in.  
  
"You're different. The others have black stuff in their eyes."  
  
Federico nodded.  
  
"You saw it?"  
  
"Yeah. I know about it."  
  
Jessica frowned. "You've heard of this."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Federico shook her head.  
  
"I can't say. It's for security reasons."  
  
Jessica nodded and leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Jessica shook her head. "I don't know. Two days?"  
  
"Why hasn't the media been swarming the place?"  
  
"These guys are too good for that! Everyone here is supposed to be on vacation, no one's gonna miss them for at least a week. Except for you. Why ARE you here?"  
  
"To help you."  
  
"Doing a darn good job of it."  
  
There was a pause. Federico wasn't insulted. She wasn't exactly saving the day, squashed against the wall, her hands bound. She took the time to formulate a plan. A plan. That was a laugh. She was just churning over facts in her mind, hoping something would click. She didn't know what to do really. She usually didn't deal with hostage situations, let alone be one.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jessica said quietly a minute later. "I shouldn't be like that. You're trying, you're only human, and these guys are keener than blood hounds. It's just so easy to clam up and be cold after awhile."  
  
"Don't worry. I expected some resistance." She smiled. "How have they treated you?"  
  
"Okay, considering. We get 2 meals. But I don't think they're doing it for generosity's sake. They're preparing something."  
  
"Preparing something?"  
  
"Everything they've been doing is leading up to something. I think tests."  
  
A chill ran down Federico's spine. She'd read accounts of black oil tests.  
  
"Are you allowed to walk around?"  
  
"A little. After 6 hours of staying where they first put you, you can walk from here to the lavatory and around this section. No more."  
  
Federico eyed the paths. The lavatory was behind some computers. That were on. In only 6 hours, maybe she could spy.  
  
"I heard a shot outside." She recalled. "Was anyone injured?"  
  
"No. It was a bullet that accidentally went off. It hit the wall. See?" Jessica pointed behind her. The bullet must have just narrowly missed her.  
  
Federico was relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was apply only two years of med. school knowledge to help save someone.  
  
"Six hours, eh?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well then. I might as well make myself at home." She lay down on her back, studying the ceiling.  
  
"Get some rest."  
  
"What?" Federico sat up.  
  
"Sleep. You've had a long flight in, no doubt."  
  
Federico smiled, and lay back down. She resisted the drowsy feeling washing her body, but it soon took over.  
  
She awoke with a start. Where the heck was she? There was a figure leaning over her. She reached for her gun.  
  
Then it clicked. She didn't have her gun anymore, and that figure was Jessica.  
  
"Hey." Jessica hissed. It was late. 9:00 and REALLY dark. "You can move now. I asked the agents. They gave the okay."  
  
"Spiff." Federico sat up and rubbed her face. She had a stiff neck.  
  
"Where ARE the agents?"  
  
"They went into the lab. They leave us unintended during the night, cause there's no escape for us in the dark."  
  
"Do they have security monitors?"  
  
"Not other than the standard FBI security."  
  
Federico smiled. She could turn that off real easy.  
  
She got up and stretched, then knelt back down. She carefully reviewed everything she remembered about the scene when she first walked in in her mind. It was dark now, the lights having been turned off, and she would have to find the security switch without much visual aid.  
  
She began to mindlessly grope along the walls, trying to find the security switchboard. She remembered seeing it earlier.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze, and spun around. It was Jessica. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where do I fit in in this plan of yours?"  
  
"Oh, Jessica. I can't put you in danger like that."  
  
"Please. I want to get out of here and make sure these people are safe as much as the next person. And Rebecca's sick. Common cold, but I want her to get home soon."  
  
Federico hesitated. "Okay. I need you to keep watch. If anyone comes, cough, sneeze, moan, anything, just let me know."  
  
Jessica nodded, and Federico pulled a pair of gloves from her pocket. She reached up and pulled several switches and wires. The security system sparked off quietly and she smiled into the night. She proceeded to find her gun.  
  
She opened draws, cabinets, and searched every desk. She finally found her gun on her desk. She checked it, and saw that it was still full. On that same desk was her cell phone and flashlight. She took them both, and crawled back to Jessica.  
  
Together they went back to their perch. Again, Federico examined her gun, making sure it was still in working condition. Deciding it was, she put it in her back pocket behind her coat.  
  
"They're gonna look for it when they realize it's gone."  
  
Jessica sighed.  
  
The room was sparse aside from your usual office equipment. Several desks, chairs, and cabinets filled the room. Next to Jessica was a tiny hole in the wall, which had been hastily covered by some spackle, which had several cracks. Federico dug her hand in, and ripped loose a chunk. She deposited her equipment there, then replaced the chunk she'd removed. She took some spackle from a bucket lying near by, and did a quick-one-over. You'd never know.  
  
"Get some rest, Jessica. We're done till tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Jacinta." 


	6. In Another Part Of Town

At The Same Time....  
  
Garaguso hung up the phone with Federico, cursing under his breath. He banged on Skinner's office door so hard, it should have come off its hinges.  
  
"Agent Garaguso, what is this?"  
  
Garaguso brushed passed Skinner.  
  
"Why the heck didn't you contact me this morning!?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Why didn't you give me Federico's note!?"  
  
Skinner glanced about. Garaguso followed his gaze. Someone was standing in the shadows. Garaguso couldn't care less.  
  
"Garaguso, would you like to talk outside?"  
  
"No, sir. I want to talk in here."  
  
Skinner leaned in. "You're not making this easy."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Agent, I don't think you understand. You're putting people in danger talking in this room. Please. Let's step outside."  
  
Garaguso opened the door. "Forget it. I don't want to hear it." He slammed the door.  
  
"Nice going, Assistant Director."  
  
"Why don't you leave now, Alex."  
  
The man stepped from the shadows.  
  
"All In good time."  
  
Garaguso sat down in his office, thinking. Loi. Loi. Anagram. Loi....equals......iol....loi....oil.  
  
"Black oil," he whispered, looking up.  
  
He dialed a number on his cell phone, and ran down the steps to the X-Files division.  
  
"Lone Gunmen office."  
  
"Ay, it's Garaguso."  
  
"Hey, it's Langly. What's up?"  
  
"I need to get to Alaska."  
  
"One ticket coming up!"  
  
He stuffed away his phone and entered the office without knocking.  
  
"Garaguso! What was that with Federico this morning?"  
  
"I think the terrorists are FBI agents inhabited by black oil. Its why Federico had to leave immediately. And apparently there are hostages.....20."  
  
Mulder's eyes widened.  
  
"She's endanger. I don't think they're taking hostages for nothing."  
  
"To get attention."  
  
Scully shook her head as Mulder rushed out of the room to contact someone.  
  
"He means tests. People with black oil have been known to run tests on humans. Usually it's by conspirators. But I wouldn't be surprised if the Black Oil wasn't conducting its own series of experiments."  
  
Garaguso rubbed his face. Two agents came running in the office, Mulder not far behind.  
  
"What's this about an agent be-in taken hostage by a field office?" The man inquired.  
  
"My partner, Agent Federico, was. She figured out that the field office was contaminated by the black oil, and she headed up there this morning without my knowledge----to Alaska that is....."  
  
"And you are?" The lady asked.  
  
"Thomas Garaguso."  
  
"I'm Agent Reyes, and this is my partner Agent Dogget. Do you know where in Alaska?"  
  
"Whitehorse."  
  
"When was the last you heard from her?"  
  
"She called me a few minutes ago. She told me where she was, and was confused because she left a note with A.D. Skinner explaining everything, one which I never received. She had to hang up though. She said someone was coming."  
  
"I think they may be running tests on the 20 hostages they took. If Federico has been taken, they may very well use her." Mulder said.  
  
"Let's hope that's not the case," Dogget said, reaching for the phone. "Ah, yes. This is Special Agent John Dogget. I'd like to book 5----"  
  
"I already arranged one with the Gunmen."  
  
"-----I'm sorry, 4 flights to Whitehorse, Alaska. When's the next one out?........Any seats?.....Great, thanks." He hung up. "It leaves in an hour."  
  
"What do we do when we're there?"  
  
There was a silence as everyone paused. No one knew, no one had inkling.  
  
May 2, 2003  
  
Federico awoke. Before her was some bread and black coffee.  
  
"Breakfast?" She asked.  
  
Jessica nodded.  
  
"They were going to take it, you slept so long. I saved it."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"It's not much, mind you. But it holds you over."  
  
Federico grunted. "I'm somewhat disappointed. I was hoping for two eggs."  
  
An Agent Sopah stood up before everyone.  
  
"Everyone, please stand. Several items have been stolen from our desks, and we'd like to conduct a search for the culprit."  
  
Everyone rose obediently. The agents conducted a through search of each individual and the area in which they were.  
  
Federico held her breath as they felt along the spackled area in the wall. They were going to find it. She knew they were. She only hoped Jessica wouldn't be blamed as well.  
  
But the agent moved on again. She slowly released her breath. He was satisfied. They were in the clear.  
  
The agents were greatly displeased.  
  
"The items have yet to be found. As a punishment, everyone must remain in their current locations for the rest of the day."  
  
Everyone groaned inside, but outside they remained dead-pan, afraid of what might occur if they were to complain.  
  
Eventually, they all sat down again. The agents blew off some steam, then proceeded to "work," all a safe-distance away from Federico who leaned over to talk to Jessica.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"I know. I'm afraid to think what would have happened had they discovered it."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They were silent.  
  
"What happens when you've got to go?" Federico asked, hoping to cheer Jessica up.  
  
Jessica laughed, upsetting an annoyed agent.  
  
"And silence!" He called out.  
  
Jessica curled up, placing her head between her knees on the floor. Hours later she blurted out quietly, "I'm gonna go mad if I don't speak."  
  
Federico rubbed her face, so she could quietly ask, "Do you know sign language?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Morse?"  
  
Jessica nodded.  
  
"Let's use that." Federico smiled, then tapped something out.  
  
"We'll need to use that cell phone tonight...." She tapped.  
  
"Who you calling?"  
  
"My partner."  
  
"Does he know where you are?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure he's getting help," she tapped reassuringly.  
  
This method continued for sometime, although they occasionally switched to tapping their feet or something so no one got suspicious.  
  
Rebecca remained asleep for most of the day.  
  
"So. You're an agent. Did you have a degree or somethin'?"  
  
"Ph.D. molecular-biology and 2 years med."  
  
"Can you take a look at her?" Jessica hit the floor rhythmically, and looked at Rebecca.  
  
"I'm not good. I barely passed."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I refused to dissect anything for a year....it lowered my grade a lot."  
  
"Please look."  
  
Federico acknowledged, and when the agents were busy, she glanced over Rebecca.  
  
"Looks like the flu."  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"It'll be fine soon as we get out of here. Her stress can be irritating it...."  
  
At 8:00 that night the agents went into the lab. At 9, when the girls were sure the cost was officially clear, they dug their way into the spackled area. Federico pulled out her cell phone, and crouched behind a desk to keep from being seen.  
  
"Garaguso."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Federico! Are you all right!?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm okay, so are the others. The agents leave us alone at night while they work in the lab. I'm able to turn off security. They don't know I have the cell phone."  
  
"Are you in the field office?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Are they treating you guys well?"  
  
"All things considered. Though they do impose punishment."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Nothing major. No speaking or moving to another location for the day was what we received today because somebody took my gun, cell phone and flashlight."  
  
"You."  
  
"That's right. There's a girl here who helps me, Jessica. She's trying to start up one of the computers now."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
"We're?"  
  
"Yeah, myself, Scully, Mulder, and Agents Reyes and Dogget."  
  
"Reyes? Monica Reyes?"  
  
"Yeah. You know her?"  
  
"Yeah. We went to college together."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I've gotta go. Don't call me, but be careful, I don't know if you can take these guys without a LOT of help."  
  
"Don't worry. Take care."  
  
Federico turned to Jessica who was frantically reviewing files.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Federico looked over Jessica's shoulder.  
  
"OH my. It's what they're preparing. They're looking for a way to contaminate others----the public---- with the virus.....They'll probably use us."  
  
A shuffling sound was heard.  
  
"Quick. Close up."  
  
Jessica shut down immediately, and the two ran back to their positions. 


	7. The Testing

Disclaimer: *Insert everything necessary here* ===================================  
  
"UP! UP!"  
  
The hostages all got up promptly. It was 4:00 the next afternoon.  
  
"Everyone stand at attention. Someone has hacked into our computer system. Whoever it was needs to come forward."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Or you will all be tested."  
  
Jessica and Federico exchanged glances. Federico told Jessica, in morse code, "Don't tell them no matter what."  
  
Jessica frowned, but said she trusted Federico's judgement.  
  
Federico shakingly stepped forward. "I did."  
  
"Come with us."  
  
Federico contolled her emotions and followed them. She was about to turn the corner into the lab, and she stopped, and quickly smiled assuringly at Jessica. She continued on.  
  
Jessica ran up to the agents and beat on his shoulder, screaming. She tried to poke out his eyes with her nails, but before she could, she was tossed half-way across the room onto the floor.  
  
Federico was strapped down tightly to a table. She was in a dark room. On top of her a fish net was placed.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
She recieved no response. She knew, of course.  
  
"Please don't." She begged. Maybe she could talk her way out. She continued to talk to her agressors backs, hoping against hope. Finally, when she saw them setting up the monitors she realized there was nothing. She struggled to free her wrists. She wildly fidgeted, straining, doing her all to remove her restraints. A man pulled it tighter. The agents then set to work.  
  
She stopped and looked to her left. She barely breathed. From the open pip next to her, a slight sound was heard. Then a trickle came out. It was all black. And it would soon turn into gushes than would crawl up her skin.  
  
She thrashed about, insisting to be free. She cried, and moaned, and screamed. SHe forced herself to focus. There would be a way to escape there had to be. She tossed herself about. She could see the pool on the floor preparing to climb up the table. It wasn't much longer. There would be no stopping, no fighting, her conscieness would be pushed aside, and the black oil would do its will, but not without first making sure she suffered enough to let it win.  
  
Her breath became labored as with each moment the restraints grew more firm. When all seemed lost, a door burst open, catching the agents off guard. Shots rang out, and she strained to see who it was.  
  
"MULDER!!!!!" She screeched. Mulder, who stood next to the valve, closed the flow, and Garaguso went over and released her. The others were able to get the other inhabited agents down.  
  
Federico sat on the table, her head in her hands, shaking, but forcing herself to calm down. She looked up, "Hey guys. You interupted our wild party." She smiled. 


	8. Back At The Office

Dicalimer:*Insert Here*  
  
Author's note: This is the end Folks! Please review! Suggestions are welcome. Everything is welcome except flames.  
  
Two Weeks Later........  
  
"Come in."  
  
MonicA rEYES entered the room.  
  
"Monica!" Federico ran over and hugged her. "Heavens, I'm glad to finally be able to talk. Our other reunion was somewhat hectic. How've you been?"  
  
"Okay. And you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"We're all going out tonight. I was hoping you'd come."  
  
"I'd love to. It'd give us a chance to catch up."  
  
Reyes smiled and walked out.  
  
Federico sat back down and smiled at Garaguso. "YOu comming?"  
  
"But of course. ITs not that easy to rid of me."  
  
Federico smiled and turned back to her report for Skinner. Quietly, she read it outloud to herself.  
  
"Case number X-CQ429180022--------The hostages have been hospitalized and been given a clean bill of health. The contaminated agents were treated, and are now free of the virus that once infected them. They claim ignorance of the whole scenario, not uncommon with such an event. While at the feild office, I and a woman discovered a plot to infect the public with the black oil virus. Who funds it is unsure. The means are still in experimental stages, which I would have been subjected to. Many questions remain, such as why I was given this assignment, and how the agents became inhabited. And Although I recieved this case in the Counterterrorism Division, I am handing over the files to the X-Files Office, in hopes that in the future, these questions may be answered. The case remains opened and unsolved."  
  
E Fin. 


End file.
